


Вишня в коньяке

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail and Co 2020 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Нацу/Эльза [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon - Anime, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, WTF Fairy Tail & Co 2020, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%20and%20Co%202020
Summary: По словам Леви, оружейница увлекалась чтением эротических романов. Ох... Об одной только мысли об этом у Нацу всё закипало внутри...
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet
Series: Нацу/Эльза [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139903
Kudos: 3





	Вишня в коньяке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально на WTF Kombat - 2020 для команды Fairy Tail & Co 2020
> 
>   
> 

Нацу притаился на дереве у женского общежития напротив спальни Эльзы и нетерпеливо ждал её возвращения. Жёсткая кора царапала спину даже сквозь жилетку, но он не обращал на это внимания. Он никак не мог избавиться от навязчивых мыслей.

С тех пор как он вытащил Эльзу из Райской Башни, время от времени, глядя на неё, он снова ощущал тепло её тела, что крепко прижималось к нему. Словно наяву вновь чувствовал силу и жар её рук, что неловко цеплялись за его шею. Опять слышал приглушённый голос, которым она шептала слова благодарности, и ощущал горячее дыхание, от которого у Нацу по телу бежали мурашки.

А сейчас его разум отчаянно вопил, что пора сваливать, но желание увидеть Эльзу было сильнее страха неминуемой расплаты в случае обнаружения его укрытия.

По словам Леви, оружейница увлекалась чтением эротических романов.

Ох... Об одной только мысли об этом у Нацу всё закипало внутри.

Вообще, из-за Эльзы с некоторых пор с ним начали твориться странные вещи. Когда ему стукнуло пятнадцать, эта девочка-подруга-из-детства начала превращаться в девушку, а Нацу вдруг почувствовал себя животным. Её запах сводил с ума, в огромной толпе он замечал алые волосы, словно надеялся, что если их обладательница обернётся — личико определённо будет Эльзы. Но, как бы странно это ни звучало, ни о какой любви и мысли не было. Страх перед ней остался, но теперь пульсировал вперемешку с бешеным, неутолимым желанием. И чем старше Драгнил становился, тем более ярко проявлялся образ Эльзы в голове. И тем сильнее его тянуло к неприступной оружейнице.

От воспоминаний его отвлёк звук открывающейся двери. Ухмыльнувшись, парень поднялся на ноги и заглянул в окно.

На пороге спальни появилась Эльза, облачённая в светлую майку и миниатюрные тёмные шортики. Она задумчиво водила щёткой по своим длинным алым волосам.

Нихрена себе пижамка!

Нацу нервно сглотнул.

Его взгляд впился в провокационный вырез тонкой маечки, которая облегала грудь девушки, совершенно не оставляя простора для фантазий. Эльза мечтательно вздохнула, улыбнувшись своим мыслям, её грудь колыхнулась от глубокого вдоха, а сквозь ткань отчётливо проступили соски. Почему-то Нацу казалось, что на вкус они должны быть похожи на спелые вишни. Такие же тугие. Терпкие.

Нацу тряхнул головой, облизнулся и крепче вцепился в ветку дерева.

Удобно устроившись на кровати, Эльза открыла книжку, используя закладку в виде алой ленты, и сразу принялась что-то выискивать в тексте. Но вот её взгляд остановился, а на губах появилась мечтательная улыбка.

Драгнил не заметил, когда она перехватила книгу левой рукой, а правой скользнула под резинку шортиков. Зато его тело отреагировало мгновенно: в горле полыхнуло пустынным зноем, а нижнее бельё враз стало неимоверно тесным.

Юркий язычок Эльзы прошёлся по губам, смачивая нежную кожу.

Бля-я-ять...

Вот она отложила книгу на кровать и потянула шортики вниз, изящным движением сбросив их с кровати вместе с трусиками.

Нацу сглотнул. Именно так он и поступил бы... А сейчас он готов был продать душу Зерефу, лишь бы прикоснуться к ней — его тело буквально ломило от желания.

Словно отвечая на его мысленную просьбу, Эльза шире раздвинула ноги и медленно погладила себя... Пальчики замерли, нажав на самую чувствительную точку, и начали неторопливое движение по кругу. А затем скользнули ниже ко влажному входу.

И Нацу поплыл, едва не свалившись с дерева.

Эльза выгнулась дугой, когда её пальцы проникли внутрь, а с губ сорвался тихий, но такой сладкий стон, что Драгнила затрясло, как в лихорадке. Ох, не стоило ему сегодня приходить сюда. Закатив глаза от собственной глупости, он попытался подавить дрожь. У него чуть било в висках, словно после хорошего спарринга, а грохот колотящегося сердца, кажется, был слышен на всю округу. Нацу незаметно подобрался ближе, заглядывая в окно, из которого доносились недвусмысленные вздохи и стоны. Сейчас их с Эльзой разделяло лишь тонкое стекло, и он хорошо слышал, как она выстанывала ненавистное ему имя мага небесных тел.

Но Драгнил пожирал глазами девичье тело, купающееся в сладкой страсти и поддающееся искушению. Тонкие пальчики, кажется, с такой лёгкостью скользили по аккуратным гладким половым губкам...

А язык Нацу скользил по шершавым губам. Он сам едва сдерживал стон. Да что там. Ему было сложно удержаться, чтобы попросту не зайти в комнату и не заменить эти игривые пальчики своим членом, который находился в полной боевой готовности.

Нацу сдавленно проскулил от желания, когда Эльза сорвалась на последний протяжный стон.

Домой.

Ему нужен холодный душ.

Ему срочно нужно снять это напряжение, прогнать мысли об этой алой бестии.

Хорошо, что Хеппи ошивается в гильдии, пытаясь впечатлить Шарли.

Голова чуть кружилась, а посторонние звуки отошли на задний план. Были слышны лишь собственное дыхание и гулкие удары сердца. Пальцы скользнули под резинку штанов, сразу же преодолевая преграду в виде белья. Обхватили вздыбленный член, начиная медленно, чуть сжимая, ритмично поглаживать. Второй рукой Нацу накрыл свои глаза. С закрытыми глазами фантазия куда лучше создавала желаемые картинки. А желал он сейчас одного.

Темнота, словно чистый холст, на котором постепенно проявлялись свежие краски. Алые волосы, карие глаза, молочная кожа, знакомые очертания... Всё это постепенно возникало в сознании, становясь чётче.

Эльза-а-а...

Его персональный наркотик хорошо делал своё дело. Внешность девушки от и до, как в реальности, а благодаря яркой фантазии, Нацу не чувствовал своей руки. Он чувствовал пухловатые губы девушки на своём члене. Влажный жар её ротика и настойчивое движение вверх-вниз.

В своих мыслях он давно намотал на кулак алый шёлк и, насаживая, трахал оружейницу в рот. В реальности же рука лишь задвигалась быстрее, пытаясь хоть как-то повторить расплывающуюся фантазию.

Выдержки не хватало. Одна желанная картинка в голове сменилась на другую. Он видел изящную спину, разметавшийся по ней алые волосы, напряжённые плечи. Как она двигалась вместе с ним... Её протяжные стоны в голове стали финальной точкой, и Нацу горячо излился, пачкая свою руку.

Смакуя во рту острое послевкусие, он нехотя приходил в себя. Тяжёлое дыхание. В ушах гудело, а от осознания собственной извращённости хотелось удариться головой о стенку. Но фантазия оказалась слишком сладкой. Голова всё ещё кружилась — надо было проветриться. Наскоро приняв душ, он оделся, решив прогуляться немного перед вечеринкой.

* * *

В гильдии ли сейчас Эльза — Нацу не знал, да и проверять не спешил. Перед глазами периодически вспыхивала увиденная им картина, вызывая довольную усмешку и лёгкое возбуждение.

Он ещё использует это, обязательно. Но не сейчас. Пока что не до этого. Пока что он будет хранить пикантную тайну Эльзы.


End file.
